


Thirsty for your love, (fill up my cup)

by RemitheDaydreamer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ben Solo is up for the challenge, Cause plot arrived, Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Frenemies to Lovers is more accurate, M/M, Mutual Pining, No one has made Rey come, Oral Sex, Phasma Ships It, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, The sex will not arrive until part 2 though, Truth or Dare, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yes it's a plot device, jk smut isn't till chapter 3, reylo is endgame, sex sex sex, so many feels, the smut has arrived, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14471568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemitheDaydreamer/pseuds/RemitheDaydreamer
Summary: She mirrored his move from earlier, brushing her thumb on his parted lips.“I dare you to make me come.”OR: Rey has never come properly and Ben Solo is secretly up for the challenge.College AU - Four shot.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one-shot, PWP. It then evolved into this beast...

_You're only brave in the moonlight_  
_So why don't you stay 'til sunrise?_

\- "Ruin the Friendship", Demi Lovato

* * *

 

A tiny blush bloomed across the tiny brunette’s body as she succumbed to her most forbidden fantasy.

_“Come for me Rey…” His velvety voice oozed with want and headiness._

_“Yes…please…” She cooed in a voice that she barely recognized as her own. It was submissive and needy, but he was exactly what she wanted._

Despite her restraint, a faint moan escaped her mouth as she dialed her Hitachi to the higher setting.

_“You’ve been bad, Rey…won’t you come for me?” His voice teased as he flitted his fingers in and out of her slick heat._

In a tiny dorm room bed at Coruscant College laid Rey Niima, resident genius, fantasizing as she slowly brought herself to orgasm. It certainly wasn’t a position that most people at her college could ever imagine. This was because of her reputation that she could not seem to shake.

See, Rey was your stereotypical college over achiever. She also was the poster child of the adversity to Ivy League archetype. She was abandoned at age five and had been in and out of foster homes and orphanages up until she was 18. Because of her survival instincts, she channeled her skills the best way she knew how - her education.

From elementary to high school Rey was always at the top of her class. She caught a break from hard ship when she turned 13. Due to fate’s kindness, she landed a foster mother for four years that treated her kindly – Maz Kanata. Maz was an academic at Tatooine University who picked up on her talent for math and science. After Maz figured that out, she immediately sent Rey off to the most prestigious STEM high school she could afford. Because of her belief in Rey, she graduated as valedictorian with a full ride to Coruscant College - the top Ivy League college for Astrophysics.

Coruscant was her paradise. She felt belonging and unlike her childhood, she had a good group of friends. The only problem was that she was chronically “romanceless” because of her well-publicized genius status. Not that she cared about romance; it was mostly because she had needs.

Yes, _those needs_.

Her fix was going to the neighboring state university to escape her “genius” stereotype. That’s how she lost her virginity freshman year to Brad Kissinger. He was a shy preppy boy type that was eager to lose his ‘V’ card and to be frank she was too at the time. They hooked up a few times and parted ways.

Since then that was her go to – linger across to Coruscant State to scratch her “itch”.

It was full proof but it wasn’t orgasm proof.

Till this day she had never been fully satisfied. She always got it in, but the big ‘O’ was still illustrious. This is why she always found herself in the situation she was in now – back pressed up against her headboard, jeans sloppily hanging off her ankles, with her Hitachi placed tightly between her legs.

“Are you done vibing yourself, Rey?” She heard her roommate Phasma yell, completely breaking the spell.

Rey sighed, her fantasy of a certain dark haired man fading as a weak orgasm ripped through her body. Her body tensed and she quickly huffed with disappointment.

“Fuck off, Phasma. I’ll be out soon.”

In a rush she cleaned herself off and put on a skater dress, foregoing a bra. Wanting to look semi-decent she threw her hair up in a knotted bun so that Phasma wouldn’t tease her.

She observed her reflection and tilted her head in mild satisfaction.

_This was as good as it was going to get._

With dramatic flair, Rey bust open the door, prepared to give Phasma a clever retort but was instead met with the cheeky grins of her whole friend group.

On their bright red Ikea pullout sat Poe and Finn – “the flyest gay couple” on campus according to Poe only. On their beanbag sat Hux and Rose who had somehow managed to fit together in an annoyingly cuddly position.

Her eyes flitted over to _her_ love seat…much to her irritation there sat her least favorite friend, Ben Solo. Or frenemy would perhaps be a more accurate word. It was hard to explain, but she had a complicated relationship with Ben. It was intense, antagonistic, and…just _charged_. Whenever she was around him, he always managed to bring out the worst in her.

The first time they met freshman year he caught her in a dumpster. A trust fund kid had tossed a perfectly good _new edition_ Astronomy book into the dumpster and it infuriated her. So she dumpster dove to retrieve it – when she got out she was greeted by an arrogant Ben Solo with his hands on his hips, eyes sparkling with bemusement. That was when he first called her –

“Scavenger, stop staring.” He said as he ran his hands through his frustratingly perfect hair.

Rey rolled her eyes. “Shut up, Solo.”

Sensing the tension, Phasma stepped out from behind the counter with a tray full of brightly colored jello shots. “Don’t get your panties in a twist, Rey. Have a shot.”

Rey glared at Ben and his stupidly handsome face before downing not one, not two – but three shots in rapid succession. “Happy fucking Friday.”

Poe started a slow clap, as Finn giggled nervously.

Rose and Hux exchanged a look with the other couple and telepathically made an agreement. They were very much used to playing referee around their antagonistic friends.

“Truth or dare then?” Rose asked innocently.

“What are we in high school?” Ben retorted.

Rey smirked and grabbed another shot. “What are you afraid of, Solo?” She challenged.

Their eyes met and it was like a force of energy crackled around them. This was them to a tee – intense, antagonistic, and filled with so much tension - tension that quite frankly intensified so much over the past few years that all of their friends were surprised it hadn’t culminated into anything yet.

Though if they were being honest with themselves there were moments.

 

* * *

 

 

 _He had cornered her in the Astrophysics section, dangling a book in front of her like bait. He was teasing her like she was a fucking fish that he could reel in – but she was not having it._

_“I’ll be done before you are, Niima.” He mocked as he placed two hands beside her shoulder blades._

_“Fuck off, Ben.” She scowled._

_They held each other’s gaze, and Rey could feel her heart racing._

_This was a dangerous place to be._

_They had been here many times before, mouths inches away from each other, but something always stopped them. Sometimes it was him, sometimes it was her – most of the time it was someone interrupting them._

_“B-Ben.” She stuttered out, putting a hand to his chest._

_She blushed, as she realized just how built he was. His chest was hard and lean and she was a woman possessed. On instinct, she began to rub her fingers across his chest in a gentle pattern._

_Her eyes flitted up to meet his, and she could feel the heat blooming across her chest._

_This was it, she was finally going to let it happen –THEY were finally going to let it happen. Before either of them could make a move, they heard the sound of someone clearing their throat._

_“Rey, Ben – the library is a place of learning not mating.” A stern Professor Skywalker said, his eyes judging their very close proximity._

 

* * *

 

It had been an hour since Rose’s suggestion of truth or dare and most of them were seriously drunk. Finn, Hux, and Poe couldn’t stop giggling at everything Phasma said and Rose was far past slurring her words. On the other end of the spectrum were Rey, Ben, and Phasma who were simply enjoying the buzz and laughing at their friends’ lightweight antics.

Instead of continuing to enjoy the light atmosphere, Phasma looked around for a target. She wanted to stir the pot. Eventually her eyes landed on Rey and a wicked grin spread across her face.

She knew exactly what she needed to do.

“Rey, truth or dare.” Phasma asked.

The blonde grinned at her roommate and Rey groaned. She knew that Phasma meant trouble. This is how she always got when she quote and quote wanted to “spice things up”.

She glared at her roommate, knowing full well that it was a losing battle. “Truth.” Rey conceded.

Phasma yawned. “BOR-ING.” She enunciated loudly.

Finn giggled and buried his head into Poe’s shoulder. “Phasma, be nice. We all know Rey’s a virgin.”

Rey immediately shot Finn a deadly glare, while she felt the all too familiar blanket of embarrassment cloak her shoulders. She knew that wasn’t the truth but nonetheless this particular joke was getting far too old.

“Even if I was virgin, Finnegan...why is that always a fucking insult?” Rey gritted through her teeth.

Not reading her anger because of his drunken state, Finn immediately made a zipping noise to “close” his lips. Poe looked at Rey apologetically and covered his partner’s mouth.

The tall blonde rolled her eyes, wanting to command attention again.

“Quiet children, Captain Phasma is going to blow a gasket if we don’t pay attention to her.” Ben deadpanned.

Hux let out a girlish giggle, causing Rose to react by literally rolling on the floor laughing. Rey looked at Ben in a rare moment of fondness. He raised his shot at her, a silent symbol to the fact that even when he was a shit bag, he had her back. Finn always went from zero to a hundred and made tactless jokes so this was a good buffer.

Not letting Ben’s comment fluster her, Phasma turned to Rey and challenged her point blank. “Truth - have any of your boy toys ever made you come?”

The laughter in the room ceased and even Finn’s playful expression turned dark and serious. Hux’s jaw dropped and Rose’s eyes widened in sobriety. They were all really close so they had asked touchy questions like this, but never quite this bold or specific.

Poe immediately untangled himself from his partner’s shoulders and put a comforting hand on Rey’s shoulder. “Seriously, Phasma?”

The statuesque woman shrugged her shoulders, as she took a dainty sip out of her solo cup. “Hey, I’m curious that’s all...you don’t have to answer.”

Rey winced, no longer caring about being embarrassed. She knew Phasma didn’t mean it maliciously, so she might as well answer. She swallowed, ready to speak – but then Ben’s smooth baritone swooped in.

“Of course none of your boy toys have made you come.” Ben said dismissively.

Phasma’s eyes turned the size of serving plates, while the two couples turned to each other to plan their exit. They knew better than to get in between a Solo and Niima verbal sparring match.  
  
“Why so rude, Benjamin? Pretty sure you don’t know where a woman’s clitoris is located.” She said through gritted teeth.  
  
Poe gently squeezed Rey’s shoulders one more time before going to the couch to pick up his brown leather jacket. He mouthed _‘Let’s go’_ to Finn, Rose, and Hux. Phasma then exchanged a look and a quirked eyebrow with Poe. She took one last swig of her stout before putting her solo cup down on the counter.

Meanwhile, Rey and Ben continued their verbal sparring.

_“Why are you always so rude towards me? What did I ever do to you?”_

_“Nothing. Fucking nothing – you’re nothing.”_

_“I’M NOTHING?”_

Between the arguing they did not notice their friends slip out with the door with half-hearted goodbyes. The only one that took their time was Phasma, who had a smirk on her face as she tossed her silver trench coat over her shoulder.

“Can you guys fuck already and put us out of our misery?”  
  
Ben and Rey looked at each other and scoffed in unison. “Fuck off, Phasma.”

The blonde gave them one last infuriating smirk and slammed the door.

There was a beat and then it was as if all of the pent up anger immediately dissipated. Rey looked at Ben and saw that his expression had went soft, like it _always_ did.

Ben sighed and threw his hands up in defeat. “Let me help you clean up.” He murmured.

This was their insufferable pattern: yelling, screaming, camaraderie, and tension. They had been going round and round this cycle since they had met each other three years ago.

Rey’s stiffness lifted from her shoulders as they cleaned up in silence. Throughout the process, they both kept glancing at each other, unsure of what to do. It was likely to end as it always did - a mumbled goodbye and then back to “battle” the next day.

The brunette smiled sadly. She wanted to break this pattern.

 _She needed to._  

Ben finished sorting the recycling and then went to pick up his black cardigan that he had left on the love seat. “Umm…see you tomorrow.”

“Stay.”

Ben froze, unsure if he heard correctly. “Stay?”

Rey’s eyes warmed and she slowly nodded. “Please.”


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a day late! As you can see...I made this a short fic. So the story simply got longer. 
> 
> Also, happy Revenge of the Fifth ;)
> 
> P.S. If you glazed over the tags, this is a warning - the smut will not arrive until chapter 3, now that I've stretched out the story!

_Your body's looking good tonight_   
_I'm thinking we should cross the line_

-"Ruin the Friendship", Demi Lovato

* * *

 

“Okay.” He let out softly, letting a tiny smile spread across his face.

He dropped his cardigan back on the love seat and promptly walked over to Rey who had gestured towards the tiny “bar” that Phasma and her had created out of a garage sale wooden desk. With a shy smile, Rey handed him her ‘Sith Lord’ double shot glass.

“It’s your favorite.” He pointed out in amusement.

Rey’s eyes sparkled, feeling warmth spread thickly in her chest. “You remember…” She murmured in surprise.

“You would not shut up about this freshman year. You always ranted about how the Sith were right…how could anyone forget?” He said with a chuckle.

Not saying a word, they clinked their shot glasses. They nodded at each other, letting the bourbon sweetly burn down their throats.

Rey slammed her shot glass down, and sloppily wiped her mouth before letting out a disgusting burp. He didn’t need to call her nasty, he simply gave her a look and she dissolved into laughter.

“I know you are, but what am I?” She retorted.

To say Rey surprised him was an understatement. The invitation to stay was very out of character. In the years that they had been friends, they had avoided being in the same room with each other as much as possible. The last time they were alone for an extended period was that incident from sophomore year that Ben swore he never thought about.

Even now as lab partners, they intentionally studied in public areas. In fact, they both tried to switch lab partners for Astrophysics III, but his uncle thought it prudent that his two brightest students be paired together. So they had coped by being decent to each other. 

It was easier than they both had anticipated. Their arguing naturally morphed into teasing, and if they were really seeing themselves clearly the right word would be banter – flirting even.

Though tonight proved that he was still his father’s son. Whenever he was backed into a corner he had to morph into the biggest asshole known to man. He was a Skywalker-Solo through and through.  
  
“I’m sorry, that I was such a-“  
  
“Prick?” Rey said with a snort.  
  
Ben’s heart fluttered. He always loved her laugh. It was loud and obnoxious - definitely not cute, but for some reason he found it melodic. Comforting even.

“I was gonna say tactless.” He offered.  
  
“You’re a dummy, Solo. Everyone thinks so.” Rey teased.

He rolled his eyes in annoyance - he knew that Rey was joking, but it struck a nerve. Throughout his life he was accused of not really being smart. People thought that he was riding off his name. Some went as far to accuse his parents of paying off teachers for good grades.

Normal Ben Solo behavior would be to retaliate, but he much preferred a smiling Rey. Though, for old time’s sake he did want to at least tease her.  
  
“Anna thinks I’m smart.” He said nonchalantly.  
  
He took another sip of bourbon, knowing full well that Rey abhorred Anna. She found her to be a quote unquote “Biology Bimbo.” He couldn’t argue with her there. Anna had zero credentials besides the fact that she was a legacy. Some could say the same for him but that wasn’t the truth. He applied under the name Kylo Ren because he was hell bent on proving himself without the Skywalker-Solo name attached to him. Also, it was not widely publicized, but he was neck and neck with Rey for top of the class. Sometimes her GPA was higher, sometimes his was.

“Anna wants your dick.” Rey said, her hazel eyes flaring with annoyance and something else.

Detecting that extra emotion, he searched her eyes. It shouldn't have been so clear, but there it was. It was the same look that Hux had when he had thought Finn had also liked Rose. 

 _Jealousy_.  
  
He raised an eyebrow, surprised at his own revelation. He was expecting disdain...certainly not that colored tone to her voice.   
  
“Are you jealous, Niima?”  
  
“You wish." She shot back quickly. "Besides, the whole Biology department has been seduced by your pretty eyes and princely hair.”

  
—  
  
Rey choked on her bourbon, feeling a blush start to form.  
  
_Why did she say that?_  
  
She wanted to slap herself in the face.   
  
_Why would she say that? WHY?_  
  
“Pretty eyes and princely hair? Is there something you need to tell me, Rey?”   
  
He waggled his eyebrows to get a rise out of her. She flushed scarlet before downing the rest of her bourbon.   
  
_Round and round and round they go._

 

* * *

  
**_2016 - Sophomore Year, Hux and Ben’s First Party of the Year – Part 1_**  
  
_“Solo, come dance with me. Nobody is watching.” Rey spat out drunkenly. She had somehow drunk a whole bottle of wine and two vodka sodas. It was a miracle that she was still standing.  
  
Poe and Finn exchanged a look and pushed Ben forward. “It’s your turn for Reydar duty, Solo.”_

_Ben rolled his eyes and grabbed Rey’s hand, ready to lead her to the make shift dance floor they had created in their dorm._

_“Ben…I don’t feel so good…” She said, looking at him with glassy eyes._

_Before Ben could react, Rey keeled over and heaved onto the apartment floor._

_Rey could feel the embarrassment seeping into her skin. She expected Ben to make a fuss but he didn’t. He murmured clean up directions to Finn and Poe before turning to her with worried eyes._

_He bent down, hand outstretched._

_In a drunken trance, she accepted Ben’s hand. He then gently lifted her up, and bridal carried her to the bathroom._

  
—

  
_Ben brushed Rey’s hair away from he face as she let out another retch. Her vision was a little foggy, but after that last pouring of bile she could feel herself sobering up._  
  
_That’s when it hit her._

 _Ben Solo, frenemy #1 was taking care of her. He was never going to let her live this down - he was going to ridicule her, humiliate her -_  
  
_“Stop thinking so loud, Niima and let me take care of you.”_  
  
_She nodded silently and let him wipe her face with a damp paper towel. He held her face gently, like she was something precious as he wiped the vomit off the corners of her lips._  
  
_“I’m good, Solo.”_  
  
_He shook his head and flicked her nose playfully. “No you’re not, Niima. Give me a second.”_  
  
_He soothingly rubber her back, and handed her a cup full of mouthwash. “Rinse, Rey.”_  
  
_She obeyed him silently, letting the swish of mint quell her nausea. She spit out the mouthwash in the bucket next to her. When she was done, he wiped her mouth with the same care and precision from earlier._  
  
_Then he did something even more unexpected. He carefully undid her ponytail and brushed her tangled hair with his fingers. Before she could react he silently started to braid her hair. After a few minutes, he had created an intricate fish tail plait._  
  
_Rey didn’t know when it happened, but suddenly her sobriety hit her like a tsunami. She felt warm all over...she felt cared for._  
  
_“Thanks, Solo.” She murmured softly._

 

* * *

“I have nothing to say to you. Pretty sure you conquered that whole department.” She said with a huff.

He winced in embarrassment. Yeah, he did have quite phase before – but that had ended quickly when he realized that he only wanted one person.  
  
Ben furrowed his eyebrow. “I don’t know what planet you’ve been on, but I’m not some kind of science fuck boy.” He shot back.   
  
Rey sighed and poured herself another shot. She was about to down it, but his hand went over hers before she could fling it back.

His hand tingled. 

 _It was like touching a live wire._  

“I’m serious, Rey. There was a phase, but it’s over now. Has been for a while.”  
  
“You don’t owe me an explanation.” She said quietly, as she swept her fingers over his thumb.

He nodded, brushing a tendril out of his face that had began to stick to his forehead.  
  
_Was it getting hot in here or was it just him?_  
  
Ben ignored her, or maybe it was the bourbon. Whenever he got drunk his tongue got loose and he _really_ felt like he owed her an explanation.

“For the record - I got the hook up bug out of my system sophomore year. That type of thing happens when you realize that you’re ruined.”

 

* * *

 

**_2016 - Sophomore Year, Hux and Ben’s First Party of the Year – Part 2_ **

_Ben leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Rey searched his eyes and he could feel it – something had changed._

_She looked at him in awe and her hand naturally found his. They exchanged a meaningful look before he gently lifted her off the bathroom floor. They both were silent, unsure of what to do with the different atmosphere as they went back to hang out with the rest of their friends._

_Before they got out of the hallway, Rey gently stopped him and gave him a hug - encircling her tiny arms around his waist. She buried her head into his chest, breathing in his soapy and minty scent._

_“Get me a water?” She asked softly._

_He reluctantly broke the embrace and flicked her nose. “Anything for you, Scavenger.”_

—

 _It was only a moment, but he could feel the giddiness creeping up over his shoulder. Maybe he liked Rey. He couldn’t accept it before but he certainly felt ready now._

_He quickly filled her solo cup and walked out to the living room. His eyes scanned their suite, and he felt the cup of water slip from his hands._  
  
_Smack dab in the middle of the dance floor was Rey tightly wrapped around Brad Kissinger, kissing like there was no tomorrow._

* * *

 

“I knew it, you’re in love with Hux and always will be.” Rey said, causing Ben to break himself out of that memory. 

Ben frowned and shook his head. “Why do you always do that?

“What?”

He looked down and shrugged. “Turn everything into a jo—“ He then paused, not wanting to go into further detail. “It’s nothing.” 

In response, Rey took a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle. She then silently passed him the bottle with an apologetic half smile. “I’m bad at talking.” She said lamely.

He nodded in understanding, but he felt the need to retreat before he said something stupid again.

“I should get going.” Ben announced, pushing himself off the bar stool.

—

“Ben, please.” Rey said, grabbing his hand before he could disappear.

She could feel the prickle of sparks again as she instinctively laced her fingers through his. He looked at her in surprise and she gave him the most vulnerable look that she could muster.

_She needed him to stay._

 

* * *

 

**_2016 - Sophomore Year, Hux and Ben’s First Party of the Year – Part 3_ **

_Rey roughly pushed away Brad. She hadn’t expected him to show up – sure he left a sad voicemail, but she ignored it. They hadn’t talked in months and when the feelings talk happened freshman year she headed for the hills._

_How was she supposed to know that he “fell in love” with her?_

_Brad started saying some apologetic words, but it faded into the background. She only wanted to find one person. Searching the room, she zeroed in on Finn and Poe who were making out against the wall. She walked with purpose, making so much noise that the couple broke up._

_“Oh, you’re back together with Troy Bolton?” Poe said._

_Rey ignored his teasing. “Where’s, Solo?”_

_Finn quirked an eyebrow and gestured towards the kitchen. Her eyes followed his lead and what she saw made her heart stop._

_Pinned against the fridge was Ben, who was enthusiastically kissing Anna “Biology Bimbo” Plutt._

 

* * *

 

“I’ve been ruined too.” She said softly.

“What are you saying, Scavenger?” 

“You know.” Rey insisted.

“I do?” He said with a smirk that sent shivers down her spine. She shuddered and he continued to grin. “Ah, I do.”

In a trance, he slowly backed her into the wall like he had in the library a few months ago. She could feel her body awaken at his boldness. She wanted to lean forward and nuzzle herself into his neck and stroke his soft hair that she secretly ached to touch.

Rey bit her lip and tried her best to avoid his eyes. She didn’t expect him to move so brazenly, but it felt so good. If he moved another inch, she was sure that she would spontaneously combust from all of the tension.

“Truth or dare, Niima?” He challenged, mouth so close she could smell the honey bourbon on his mouth.

She bit her lip, contemplating what she should ask. She knew that she could ask him anything, that she had control, but she wanted to be _bold_. She _wanted_ to cross the line.

“Are you attracted to me, Ben Solo?” She sputtered out before she could change her mind.

In an unexpected move he moved his hand to cradle her chin, gently brushing his thumb across her parted lips.

“It’s not your turn, Rey.” He whispered, pupils blown wide – challenging her to be honest or bold.

She swallowed, feeling the sign of arousal move to her core. “Truth.” 

“Do you find me attractive, Niima?” He asked, letting his voice drop an octave.

She let out a choked out breath that she didn’t know that she was holding. “Objectively, yes.” She mustered out, trying her best to keep her composure.

He smirked, and she scowled at his arrogance. “This is not how this is supposed to go, Ben.”

Teasing her again, he leaned forward and nuzzled his nose against her. “I agree.” He whispered.

She gulped. He looked like the cat that ate the canary.

 —

 “Truth or dare, Solo?”

 “Dare…”

Her warm hazel eyes flitted up to meet hers, and he could see it. She was hungry, just like him.

“I dare you to admit that I’m the most attractive woman you’ve ever seen.”

He backed away for a second, letting a laugh escape his throat. “You don’t need to dare me, Rey. Unlike you, I am willing to admit that there is an attraction.”

—

Rey’s breath wavered as she let his words sink in to her skin. “Really?” She said in a tone similar to the one in her fantasy.

  _Submissive. Needy. Desperate._

“Really. So, truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

“Have your boy toys ever made you come?”

She could tell that there was no teasing in his question. “N-no…they haven’t.” She stuttered in nervousness.

He dipped his head into the nape of her neck, breathing in deeply. His plush lips grazed her collarbone, causing a jolt to go straight to her core again.

“Ask me, Rey…” He whispered into her neck.

She felt flush at his implication.

_It sounded just like she always imagined it._

She breathed in sharply, letting the bourbon pump up her confidence before she made her move. 

“Truth or Dare, Ben?” She cooed gently in his ear.

“Dare, Niima.” He said darkly, before planting hot wet kisses onto her neck. She could feel herself start to lose control, but she wanted to play his game.

_She wanted him._

Cutting off his assault on her neck, she lifted his chin with two of her fingers. Finding his eyes, she mirrored his move from earlier, brushing her thumb on his parted lips.

“I dare you to make me come.”


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Biggest apologies for the major delay on this. Hope this was worth the wait :)

_Baby, you and I got history_   
_And we can't deny our chemistry_   
_So why the fuck are we a mystery?_   
_Let's just go with the connection, give me your affection_

\- "Ruin the Friendship", Demi Lovato

* * *

 

She needed more of him.

In a frenzy she reached for his shirt, pulling it up insistently. He got the message and quickly pulled off his charcoal t-shirt, throwing it haphazardly into the corner.  
  
Rey swallowed, taking in his massiveness. He was broader than she imagined and he was fit. Really fit. She let her eyes linger across the expanse of his body, just like he did moments before. If she could, she would worship every part of his body.

“What do you want, Rey?” He teased as he leaned over to lick a thick stripe from her collarbone to her ear lobe.  
  
“I want you to make me come...” she whispered, sheer submissiveness lacing her voice.  
  
She let out a soft whimper as he roughly dragged the top of her skater dress down revealing her perky tits. He leaned down, letting his mouth fall right by her nipple. He let his hot breath linger over her and she could hear her breathing become erratic.  
  
“Yes, I know you want to come, pretty girl but tell me what you want.” He said with the same commanding boom that she always imagined.  
  
_So the rumors were true._  
  
He glanced up at her with hungry eyes and she wanted to lose it. She bit her lip, which only seemed to embolden him more. With a chuckle he fastened his plump lips over her right nipple, letting his tongue run agonizingly slow over it. She moaned loudly and was about to ask for more when he released her achingly hard nipple from his mouth.  
  
“Tell me what you want, kitten. I won’t ask again.” He said darkly before darting his pretty tongue out to circle over her left breast.  
  
A second flood of moisture filled her already damp panties and she shuddered underneath his touch. This was better.

So much better than her dirty little fantasies that she had accumulated over the years about him.  
  
“I want you like this...” she started as she gently petted his silky curls. “Demanding me, telling me that you’ll give me what I want.” He groaned softly, clearly enthusiastic about her painting this erotic picture. “If I’m a good girl that is.”  
  
Ben released her breasts from his ministrations and started to lick back up to her neck. He sucked violently leaving an angry bruise right by her collarbone.  
  
“What if you’re a bad girl?”  
  
Her pupils dilated, recalling her last fantasy of Ben. “Bad girls get punished...” She said breathily. “We get spanked.”

“Okay, good girl.” Abruptly he lifted her up and wrapped her lithe thighs around his waist.  
  
Rey warmed even more. She loved clinging to his broad shoulders and having her nose sit right at his delicious neck. He smelled divine - woodsy, musky, with a hint of cinnamon.  
  
He slammed her on the kitchen counter and spread her legs wide. Without any decorum he took her dress off in one fell swoop, revealing what he suspected - Rey had gone commando.  
  
“We’re going to play a game, good girl. You can’t make any noises okay? “  
  
Rey nodded, pink lips parted as she lazily thumbed her nipple. “No touching yourself either, kitten.”  
  
She nodded enthusiastically and moved her hips forward eagerly seeking his hands. He put his hands on her waist - and Rey nearly yelped. His hands managed to engulf her waist and she could have sworn she leaked out some cum just from the sight of his hands. She never noticed how thick and long they were before – most of the time her attention was focused on his full lips.  
  
“Quiet, kitten.” He cooed as he bent down and started to kiss her thighs.  
  
His pace was agonizingly slow as he carefully kissed and bruised her thighs. Rey bit her lip, feeling the beginning of a heady moan.  
  
“Behave, Kitten.” He whispered reverently into her sex.  
  
She shut her eyes, trying to get herself to calm down. If she looked down between her thighs she was positive she would burst into flames.  
  
_Breathe, Rey. Breathe.  
_  
He glanced up at her like he was looking at prey. Her unsteady breathing positively turned him on. In a power move he ran his fingers up and down her slit. Relishing in the moisture he was collecting.  
  
“You’re so wet...”  
  
Rey bit down in her tongue. _She had to be quiet..._  
  
As she repeated that mantra in her head, Ben leaned forward and placed a reverent kiss at the top of her hood.

She shuddered in response, feeling herself start to leak again. He looked up from the place between her thighs and locked eyes with her as he kissed up and down her slit.

“Ben…” She gasped.

With that let out she put her hand over her mouth. She was clearly no good at playing games – Ben had turned her on way too much. Before she could register what was happening, Ben got up from his knees and pried her off the counter before setting her down on the cold tiles.

“Kitten, you lost our little game.” He said sternly. 

“Yes…” She swallowed thickly, as he rubbed her hips with his thumbs.

“Yes, what?”

He looked her squarely in the eyes, demanding authority. _Just like in her imagination._

She knew what she had to say.

“Yes, sir.” Rey said with a shudder, feeling her knees wobble.

“Turn around and bend over…”

“Yes, sir.”

“How many spanks do you think you deserve?”

“Three.”

Ben darkly chuckled and caressed her ass cheeks carefully, taking note of all of her sharp intakes.

“Now, now, kitten. You barely lasted 1 minute before you made a noise.”

He let his fingers swirl around her, tracing soft patterns. “It’ll have to be five, good girl.”

After what seemed like an eternity he traced a finger gently up her slit again, gathering her juices. “I haven’t even punished you yet…”He murmured in disbelief as he brought his finger tips to his lips.

“You taste divine.”

Rey wanted to moan in satisfaction, but she remembered her punishment. In order to prevent herself from crying out, she bit her tongue in concentration.

That’s when the punishment began.

_Thwack._

She bit her tongue harder, as she felt the temptation to mewl. The pleasure from the spank extended from her toes all the way to her pulsating pussy.

She wanted to scream.

_Thwack._

“Are you tempted, kitten?” He teasingly mocked.

_Thwack._

She could taste the light hint of blood in her mouth as she continued to bite her tongue.

“Every time you mouthed off to me, I wanted to wipe that smirk off your pretty little face and fuck you hard into my mattress.”

 

* * *

 

_2017 Junior Year_

_Alpha Zeta Tau Halloween Party - Coruscant State_

_It had been a rough month for Rey in the sex department. She had run into a dry spell because of her schedule. AND there was the fact that Brad Kissinger had banned her from most business school parties in a toxic masculinity power move._

_Good thing Rey was smarter than that._

_That’s how she found herself at a sorority party incognito. Though she didn’t believe in sororities per se, she knew it would be easy for her to pass as a sorority sister. She was objectively very attractive and had the girl next door vibe that screamed sorority girl from the suburbs._

_She also knew that this particular sorority attracted smart, handsome, but no strings attached eligible men._

_“What are you doing here, Niima?”_

_Rey felt a tingle up her spine and a familiar flush of heat that she desperately wanted to ignore._

_She felt him even before he spoke._

_“Looking for an easy fuck.” She said bluntly._

_She turned to face Ben, prepared to full on argue but was struck by his appearance. He was dressed in a white button down shirt that he had left open, a red belt, and black pants. His hair was perfectly coifed, cropped slightly shorter than he usually wore it._

_Ben Solo was basically a pornographic version of Prince Eric from The Little Mermaid._

_“Cat got your tongue, school girl?”_

_Rey felt the heat rise to her cheeks and she self-consciously pulled down the plaid mini-skirt that she had borrowed from Rose._

_Why did Rose have to be petite?_

_“Fuck you, Solo.”_

_With a smirk, he ignored her scathing remark and backed her up against the wall. “You wish.”_

 

* * *

 

 _Thwack._

Rey winced at the combination of pleasure and pain. She’d always imagined him dominating her, but never thought it would be a reality.

_Thwack._

The last spank echoed loudly in her tiny apartment. All that could be heard were both of their ragged breaths. Before she had the chance to recover, Ben put his hands on her inner thighs and parted her legs gently.

“You did so well, good girl.” He said with reverence as he caressed her reddened ass cheeks with his fingers.

He bent down placing soft kisses on her ass, attempting to soothe her. He kissed around the curve of her bottom, letting his tongue slither out occasionally to break up the sensations.

In an unexpected move, he gently parted her ass cheeks and ran his stiffened tongue up and down, pausing to pay extra attention to her puckered hole.

Rey bit her lip, stifling the moan threatening to spill from her mouth.

 

* * *

Ben wanted to devour Rey. She tasted just as sweet as he imagined. Smirking into her ass cheeks he inserted his digits into her slickness, as he prodded her asshole with the tip of his tongue. He could tell that she was trying her best not to make any noise, as there would be moments of silence followed by periods of heavy breathing. 

He curved his fingers, finding that spongy part of her walls. He knew what he was about to make her do and he didn’t want to be cruel.

“You can moan, baby girl.”

“Ben….I think I’m going to…”

“Yes, baby…” He said, before sliding his thumb on her clit. 

 

* * *

 

 

Rey was about to lose it. The sensations from being stimulated in several areas was amazing, new…

She also felt an immense amount of pressure that she had never felt before.

“Ben…I feel…”

“It’s okay, kitten. Let go. Focus on me.”

“Okay…” She said breathily, before letting out a strangled moan.

The noises that he was causing were obscene. Her arousal was painted all over her thighs and he was scissoring her so fast with his fingers that her wetness was audible.

_It felt fucking incredible._

The stimulation was so strong that she felt herself start to pulsate, she was about to come and it felt light years away from the weak orgasms she conjured with her fingers and sex toys.

With one more swipe of his thumb, she fell apart, soaking his arms with her juices. She moaned over and over while he was relentless, driving into her cunt hard and fast while he dove into her ass cheeks like a starving man.

He kept going until the last of her come had spurted out onto his wrists.

Like last time he didn’t wait for her recovery, he pulled his fingers out from her pussy licking the slick off of them before scooping her up in a bridal carry.


End file.
